Peter Pan is Saved/Wendy's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Wendy dragged Peter to the shore. Peter's clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Wendy fixed her gaze at her love. The flying human boy still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Wendy waited for Peter to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Wendy. What if she was too late? She noticed Rocky landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Peter, Wendy hoped that he could tell her about Peter's condition. "Is he - dead?" Wendy asked in a worried manner, as Rocky opened one of Peter's eyes with his fingers. He studied Peter's still lifeless brown eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Wendy more worried! Then Rocky walked around Peter and stopped at his feet. Wendy just noticed that Peter had lost his shoes at the sea. Rocky picked up Peter's tight-clad foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Peter's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Rocky's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermaid noticed Peter moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Peter was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Peter had managed to open his mouth to get air. Wendy felt her heart rejoice since Peter was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy strawberry blonde bangs across his forehead. Then Wendy lifted Peter's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the boy's face as she sang to him. Wendy: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Skippy and Piglet and an exhausted Amos. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Amos lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Amos saw Wendy singing to Peter, he was so shocked that his jaw dropped! Rocky walked over to Amos, closed his jaw, and smiled at the scene. Wendy: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Wendy kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Peter's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Wendy's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Wendy in the sunlight. Wendy: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world "Peter! You're alive and well! Oh, thank goodness!" A voice was heard in a distance. Wendy turned her head to see Simba charging toward her. As much as Wendy wanted to stay beside Peter, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a human was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Peter wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Simba licked his face. "Peter!" called another voice, "Oh, Peter." It was Big Daddy LaBouff, and he ran over. He had thought that Peter was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Big Daddy LaBouff grabbed Peter by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Peter didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Peter said, staring at Wendy, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Peter fell back a bit, only to be caught by Big Daddy LaBouff. "Ah, Peter, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Big Daddy LaBouff said, smiling. He put his arm around Peter and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Robespierre." "Yes, Mr. LaBouff!" Simba called, "I'm coming!" The lion cub followed them close behind. Simba will find Peter's rescuer some other time. Peter tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Peter looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the mouse, the bunny boy, and the pig were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The gentleman fox will never know." Amos said to Wendy, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his hands together in a prayer. But Wendy didn't listen; she only looked at Peter as she continued singing. Wendy: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Wendy belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Trigger and Nutsy had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Grimhilde was watching Wendy again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a flying prince! Her uncle'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Grimhilde looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "King John's headstrong, lovesick little girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Grimhilde. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King John, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Panini stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Wendy, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Wendy swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Panini and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Cindy. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Cindy was. After checking that her strawberry blonde hair was in good shape, Wendy took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her uncle. "Morning, Uncle John." Wendy said. John smiled and chuckled as Wendy tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other nieces watched Wendy singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Wendy was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Cindy. "What?" asked John, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Uncle John?" Panini asked, "Wendy's in love." And she sighed in content as John took the flower out from behind his ear. "Wendy?" he repeated of what Panini said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Amos paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the king knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Amos'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Wendy giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Wendy perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Amos more! "Wendy, stop talking crazy." Amos told her. He hoped King John didn't hear her. Wendy wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Wendy told the dog, "Rocky knows where he lives." She leapt from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Wendy, please." Amos pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Wendy was too busy thinking of how to meet Peter. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Amos behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Skippy and Piglet will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Amos called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermaid. Why couldn't Wendy understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs